Rapunzel, a sequel
by crashandcry
Summary: Sequel to Ever Ever After, this time with a Rapunzel plot. Sasunaru, possible rape, swearing.


They lived happily ever after...?

Actually, this is my fan fic so....

NOT.

muahahahaha!! nyahahahaha!

Prepare... to be taken to the same epic adventure of... RAPUNZEL!!

NARUTO STYLE.

(Note: Naruto may be a prince here but remember: he is still NARUTO!!)

Disclaimer: I own Sasuke xD he is MINE. so BACK OFF. rooaarrr.

--

Sasuke - Cinderella, now Rapunzel.

Naruto - Prince Naruto

Teuchi - Ramen Stand Shopkeeper

Gaara - Bodyguard.

--

**1 MONTH LATER.**

Soon after Prince Naruto and (Princess) Sasuke wedded, Sasuke was allowed to leave his family to spend the rest of his life with his husband.

"Eh Sasuke! how 'bout we celebrate with yummy, scrumptious RAMEN!" Naruto whooped in joy, making the poor raven-haired boy's ears ache. "Freaking hell, dobe, how am I going to live my remaining life with a 24/7 loudspeaker?" Sasuke growled in response. "Aww, don't be such a wet blanket. Let's eat, eat, EAT!" Dragging the Uchiha across the dusty road, Naruto stopped at a Ramen stand not too far away, his favourite place where he ate his lunch, tea, and dinner. Breakfast? Don't be crazy, he has plenty of instant ramen at home so he wouldn't have to walk the long way to the stand early in the morning.

Reluctantly, Sasuke sat beside his blue-eyed friend. "10 bowls please!" "WHAAATTTT?! Usuratonkachi, I am not eating all of that!" Naruto grinned. "Nobody said you were!" He said, and digged into the first bowl that was served before him. Sasuke sighed and looked away. Their bodyguard, Gaara, was silently standing by himself not too far off, watching them intently. _Irritating freak. _Sasuke had a phobia of people staring at him, ever since he found out that Orochimaru, his stepmother, watches him in the shower every night, back when he still lived in his old house.

Catching onyx eyes on him, Gaara focused his gaze on Sasuke. "Stop staring, or I'll kill you." He threatened. "Look who's talking." Sasuke muttered under his breath and broke off eye contact. He was not in the mood for fights today, he only wants to return to the castle and have a nice, relaxing bath. _Ahhhh._

Loud voices interrupted his daydream. "What the hell? You're a freaking prince, how can you say you have no money?!" "Y-you can't talk to me that way!" Apparently, Naruto had no money to pay for the ten bowls of ramen that he so quickly devoured. Gaara stepped in and grabbed hold of the shopkeeper's throat. "You don't fucking talk to the prince like that." He warned in a dangerous voice. The shopkeeper, Teuchi, simply smirked.

"How about this as an apology?" He said. Suddenly, his right arm transformed into a brown scaly snake, and it slammed into Gaara. Caught off guard, the redhead crashed into the nearby trees and was knocked out. Sasuke recognized that jutsu all too well, and he clenched his fists til his fingernails dug into his skin. "Why the hell are you here?!" He shouted, unsure whether his emotions were anger, fear, or a mixture of both. "I missed you, Sasuke, it's time to return!" Teuchi disppeared, and in his place stood Orochimaru. "Stupid pedophile! GET YOUR HANDS OFF SASUKE!" Naruto yelled and reached out to punch Orochimaru, but the snake freak pulled Sasuke close and the both of them vanished in a puff of smoke.

Panicking, Naruto remembered something. "So does this mean the ramen is on the house?!"

--

The next day, Naruto decided to rescue his beloved uke from the evil Orochimaru. Making his way through the rivers and thorny bushes, the blonde spotted a high concrete tower, about 5 storeys high. "Sasuke-teme, are you there?!" He shouted as loud as he could. "Dobe, is that you? I'm in here!" Came the distant reply. Pleased with his accomplished mission, Naruto approached the tower. It suddenly occured to him that he has to climb the tall structure to get to Sasuke. Well, only one thing to do. "Sasuke, Sasuke, let down thy duckbutt hair!" He voiced out. ".......USURATONKACHI!" Realising that it would not work, the kyuubi-holder tried a different method.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Climbing on top of the clones he created, he finally reached the only window in the whole tower. He heard a door click, and then there were voices in the room. _It's Orochimaru! _Struggling to maintain his balance, Naruto peeped in the room. Backed up against the wall was an exhausted Sasuke, bounded in chains. He was... half naked. And so was Orochimaru. Just what the hell that pedophile was doing to him, was too obscene for this little story. "" Naruto let out a scream, forgetting where he was.

Losing his balance, he plummeted to the ground below, and his clones vanished.

--

The NEXT day, Naruto tried to save Sasuke again. "Wait.... If I was blocking the window, then how was Orochimaru able to get into the room?" Naruto thought to himself. Walking by the side of the tower, he realised that there was a front door. "Oh crackers." He sweatdropped.

There was sound coming from behind the door. Sasuke looked up weakly, expecting his stepmother to come in. Instead, Naruto came bouncing in, with his hand over his eyes. "Sasuke, where are you?" "I'm over here, idiot. Now come rescue me." Grabbing his kunai, Naruto tried to cut the chains, hands still cupped over his eyes. "Just what the hell are you doing, Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke said, getting impatient. "Stop covering your eyes!" Naruto whined and finally managed to set him free. "But I can't look Sasuke! I'm currently still blinded from the horrific sights I witnessed before!"

Sasuke got up and dusted his pants. "Naruto..." He started. "Take the hand away, and come here." He said slowly. The blonde did as he was told, and came closer. In a swift second, Sasuke punched him right in the face. "OWWWRGHHH" Satisfied, Sasuke let out a small "tch". "Now stop being such a stupid prick." He reminded Naruto.

"Sasuke you BASTARD! How could you do this to meeeeeee?! You're the first person that hurt me, a prince, so many timeeeees!" Naruto wailed. "If you weren't my wife, I would have had you executed, you- mmph!" said Uchiha cut the boy off as he landed a kiss on his lips. Pulling away, Sasuke gave one of his rare smiles. "Thank you, Naruto." He said sincerely.

"Now shut the hell up, and let's get out of here."

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the VERY LONG hiatus. This was a story that I thought of a while back but never got round to it!**

**Decided to continue this since I am very bored.**

**Chao.**


End file.
